Down to the Burrows
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: Taking some time off work in Zootopia, Judy and Nick take a trip down to Judy's hometown to meet the Hopps family, where a whole new adventure in the open is waiting for them there... (Will feature Wildehopps as the story goes on)
1. Time Off

**Down to the Burrows**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Time-Off**

* * *

"I gotta admit, Carrots, this has been our easiest day of work ever!" Nick stated to his rabbit partner, as he and Judy were busy having a quick coffee break in their police car.

"I suppose," Judy replied, sipping her coffee, "though why is it that when we do good cop, bad cop, you always make me the bad cop? I mean, I should be the good cop here, I'm nice, aren't I?"

"If you were the good cop," Nick explained, "then I wouldn't know how cute you are being angry."

"Nick," Judy said sternly, "you know how I feel about being called cute!"

"Sure, sure." Nick said, thought he had a small smug on his face while took another sip of his coffee.

Silence was on in the patrol car for a few seconds, until Nick spoke again.

"So, what's the agenda on your break?" he asked.

"Break?" Judy asked in confusion, "As in back at the station?"

"No, silly bunny," Nick said with a grin, "I meant what you got planned on your time off?"

Judy had a little thought about it, and realized that she wasn't so sure.

"Gee, I… I don't know, Nick…" Judy said, as she began to go into deep thought.

"You know, like have a few days, or a week or two from work, hang out with friends, see a movie or something like that?" Nick smiled as Judy continued thinking.

"After all, we have had a busy line of work for the past few weeks, so I think it's perfect to relax." Nick said as he placed his paws behind his head, like he was relaxing on the seat.

After a moment of thinking, Judy looked back to Nick.

"Actually, now that you think about," she said, "I remember that there's an anneal Bunnyburrow Hoedown that I remember going to for some time…"

She then began thinking about her family when she said that, remembering her mum and dad, her 275 brothers and sisters, including several of her cousins, uncles, aunts, nephews and nieces back home, at which it brought a small smile on her face.

And when she thought of the hootenanny, she remembered that it would be starting in Bunnyburrow in a week, so she then got what Nick meant, and decided that it would be good to go down there.

"You know," she said, "I suppose that I do have plans, Nick."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"I suposse I could go back home to see my family again," Judy explained, "it's been a while since I've last been there, and besides, I'll be able to be there in time for Bunnburrow's hootenanny that will be happening in a few days."

"Well, I hope you have yourself a good time there." Nick said, as he relaxed a bit more in his seat.

"Actually…" Judy said, "I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Nick looked to Judy for a moment, "Me?" he asked, before thinking, "Let's see, you bring a fox to a home filled of bunny rabbits like you to a place which is namesake due to populated with rabbits? I don't know…"

"C'mon, Nick, it'll be great!" Judy said, "Besides, I've told my parents about you and it would be nice for you to meet them."

"They might have a thing about foxes…" Nick said, with a small bit of doubt.

"Don't worry, they aren't like that anymore, they'll be looking forward to seeing you, I promise that." Judy said.

Nick gave Judy a raised eyebrow for a moment, until she said with a sigh, "And I promise you that they'd have put away any anti-fox stuff, like that fox taser and even the fox repellant as well."

Nick had a small thought about it, and then he looked to Judy, before smiling.

"Alright," he said, "I suppose I could see how your other side lives, quite possibly just lots of farming."

"I'll have you know," Judy said with a smirk, as she started up the car as they headed back to the station, "that there's more to life in the open than just farming, city boy."

"Sure, sure…" Nick said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Chief Bogo asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I was just asking if Nick and I had some time off work for a whi-" Judy said, before getting interrupted by Bogo.

"Heard what you said," Bogo said, "just don't care."

"Does that seem a little harsh about not letting your best members of the ZPD have a break of helping the city, sir?" Nick said, with a pleading look.

"Quite your innocent look, Wilde!" Chief Bogo said a he looked to Nick, then to both of them.

"Of course I allow any of my best troops to have some time off," Bogo said, "Things have been alright here when they're not here for a few days, so I suppose it can still be so without you for a while."

"Hope it doesn't turn out like what happened with the Night Howler incident." Nick whispered to Judy, who nodded a little with a small giggle, only for them look back to Bogo, who was eyeing them with a grunt.

After a few seconds of the chief giving them a stink eye, Bogo sit back in his chair as he said, "Alright, I suppose a week or two off work would be good for you. A nice break after all you've done for us."

"Thank you, sir." Judy and Nick said at the same time.

As they left Bogo's office and headed down stairs, their best friend, Clawhauser saw them and called out to them.

"Judy! Nick! Over here!" He said, getting their attention.

"Hey, Clawhauser, how you doing?" Judy said.

"Oh, fine, thanks," Clawhauser replied, "just soon going to Bogo with Wolford, talk to him about some paperwork. What are you doing?"

"Well, Carrots and I have asked for some time off, and we'll be heading off to Judy's hometown in Bunnyburrow to meet her family." Nick explained.

"Oh that's so sweet," the donut-loving cheetah said with wide smile, "I must say, it might be quite good for the two of you to have sometime somewhere quiet, especially if you enjoy going out together for a date in the countryside."

Judy and Nick instantly blushed at that, as they both cried out to the cheetah, "We're not dating!"

Though, deep down, the two of them had nice times working together, most of the ZPD teased them being such a sweet couple, especially from the different times they hang out "as just friends", even leading to close calls of them feeling like they were dating, and that they had "non-flirting" moments.

"Sure, you aren't…" Clawhauser said, with a cheeky giggle, knowing them so well, as he was the biggest shipper of the ZPD to want them together.

"Anyway," Judy said, trying to change the subject, "Nick and I are going to get things ready for us to go."

"Catch ya later, Clawhauser!" Nick said, saluting him as he and Judy left.

"Bye, bye, you two love birds!" Clawhauser called out, causing the two to blush again, luckily, everyone didn't hear it and giggled.

As soon as they exited the ZPD, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, can you believe Clawhauser? Thinking up something like that?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yeah, I mean, us? A couple?" Nick said with his own question, only he didn't answer it this time, only he and Judy giggled nervously.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Judy spoke up, "Well, I better get things ready, maybe let my parents know that we'll coming over and sort out the tickets."

"And I suppose I could go pack as well," Nick, before slyly saying, "Though I think maybe just my casual shirt and lucky tie would be all I'd need."

"Is that all you usually wear besides your uniform?" Judy asked, as she shook her head, though a small smile was growing on the corner of her muzzle.

"Perhaps." Nick said, with a half closed eyed look.

"Anyway," Judy then said, "we better get going, see you later."

"You too, Carrots." Nick said, as they started heading their separate ways.

But as they did, they still couldn't get what Clawhauser said out of their heads, as the blushes returned on their cheeks.

* * *

In his office, as soon as they left, Chief Bogo was doing a small bit reading on some files.

Of course, he was also in deep, and then a small grin came up on his snout.

Judy and Nick would be away for a while.

Meaning that there would be no teasing from between Judy and Nick, no little jokes from Nick, no "non-flirting" moments between them.

Just some peace and quiet.

Bogo then got out his phone and activated the Gazelle app, enjoying the video that was playing, as a goofy grin came up on it.

Peace at last.

"Hey, chief," Clawhauser said as he and Wolford came into the office, "we have the papers like you sa-hey! You on the Gazelle app?!"

"No way! You were telling the truth?!" Wolford said as he was surprised seeing Bogo's soft, goofy side.

"I told you so!" Clawhauser said with a grin.

"SERIOUSLY, CLAWHAUSER!" Bogo cried out, as while being a little peeved, he was a bit blushing at that.

So maybe he kind of left out Clawhauser on the peace and quiet part.


	2. Arrival

**Down to the Burrows**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

* * *

Judy and Nick both got an early start, after doing some packing and making sure that they got everything, the duo made it to the train station.

Nick had then gone to get some hot chocolate and some pastries for him and Judy, as they then got on the train leading to Bunnyburrow.

It was just a bit of silence at the moment until Nick decided to break the ice.

"You doing alright, Carrots?" he asked Judy, as she looked a little spaced out at the moment.

"Oh, yeah," Judy said, as she took a bite of her pain au chocolat, then looked Nick, "I'm quite sure that mom and dad will love having you there."

"So, that quite means that you told them?" Nick asked, as he ate a bit of his blueberry muffin.

"Oh, I did." Judy replied, remembering the call from the other night.

* * *

 **The Other Night…**

Judy had just got into her PJs, and then brought her phone out as she called up her parents' number.

As she waited for them to answer, Judy began to think how things would go between them and Nick.

She hoped that it goes so smoothly, and that things would work out well between her partner and her family.

As soon, something came from what Clawhauser had said, about them being a couple, but that was ridiculous, they were just friends…

…Aren't they?

They did had some time together, enjoying each other's company during and off work, as well had enjoyed having lunch and dinner, and even hanging out her apartment or his at times, watching movies…

"Hello?"

It was then that the voice of her mother snapped her out of her thoughts, as Judy realized that they had answered the phone, as she picked it up to see her parents' face on there, her mother taking care of one of the baby siblings of Judy's.

"Hey mom, hi dad, sorry about that." Judy said with a smile.

"Hey there, Jude the Dude," Stu spoke up, "how are thing going, still busy making the world a better place?"

"Yep," Judy replied with a nod, "one step at a time."

"Oh, we're so proud to hear that, dear." Bonnie said, which earned a smile from Judy, as the bunny cop felt much better hearing that, much better than the previous one when her parents learned that she was a meter maid (being the safest job on the force, according to them).

"Anyway," Judy spoke up, "how are things going back home? I take it that everyone will be getting ready for the hoedown in several days time?"

"Oh, you bet!" Stu said, excited, "Us and your 275 other brothers and sisters, your cousins, nephews and nieces, grandparents, everyone will be getting ready for it!"

"Well, it would great to know that I'll be coming down here in time for it." Judy said.

"Really?!" Stu said, as he and Bonnie were happy to hear the news.

"That's great!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Everyone's going to be quite excited to hear that, especially Cotton, I bet she'll be over the moon to see you again!"

"I know." Judy said with a smile, as she looked to one of her pictures, one of them showing her with a young bunny, both smiling happy.

The little bunny, named Cotton, was Judy's favorite niece, as she and Judy had quite a nice time having fun, play games and enjoying each other's company, even before Judy started her training to be a police officer.

"Hey, um, guys," Judy said, deciding that it was time to let them know, "about the coming down for a while thing, there's something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that, Jude?" Stu asked.

"Well, you know about my partner, Nick?" Judy said.

"Oh, you mean that fox that you've been working with?" Stu said, "Of course, what about him?"

'Here goes…' Judy thought as she said, "Well, I've kind of invited him to come to over to see you guys…"

Judy looked to her parents, as they had a bit of stunned looks, worried about how they would react.

"Really?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Look," Judy said, preparing for the worst, "if you don't want me to bring him along that's ok, becau-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Bonnie said.

Judy suddenly stopped as she heard what her mum, said.

"Wait… really?" a stunned Judy asked.

"Of course," Bonnie stated, "it would be great to get to know him so much more during your stay, right Stu?"

Much like Bonnie, Stu looked quite stunned a little at what her daughter said, until his wife snapped him out of it.

"Oh, uh, yes," Stu said, "of course! That's brilliant!"

"Hey dad," Judy said, "just remember that Nick isn't all bad, he's a very nice guy once you get to know him, like you did with Gideon, remember?"

"Well, yeah," Stu stated, "it's just that it's quite a surprise that you'd be brining your boyfriend over to see us and-"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Judy said in alarm, as she started blushing again.

"Oh, don't mind your father," Bonnie said, "I'm sure that he'll be quite a nice fellow once we meet him."

"Sure," Judy said, "and you promise not to have anything like that Fox Taser on you when he gets there?"

"Oh don't worry," Stu said, "they all boxed up and down in the basement."

"That's good," said Judy, with a sigh of relief, "so we'll be seeing you both at the train station, right?"

"Oh, we'll be there," Bonnie said, "and we'll be looking quite forward to ths year's hoedown, as I said, everyone will be there."

"Even cousin Zack?" Judy asked.

"Oh yes," Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Zack will most definitely be there as always."

However, Judy noticed the uneasy look on Bonnie's face when she said that, as she then decided to speak up.

"Hey," she said, "I know that Zack can be a bit difficult, but don't forget that he does well at times, even if he's crazy (despite him denying it)."

"If you say so, Bun-bun," Bonnie said, as a smile came back on her, "we'll see you and Nick very soon."

"Thanks you guys," Judy said, "love you and see you later."

"You too," Stu said, before asking, "also, just to clarify: Nick's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"Bye, dad!" Judy said, trying not to be rude while trying not be embarrassed, as she then hang up.

Once the phone call ended, Judy let out a sigh of relief and stress, as it looked like Clawhauser's thoughts on her and Nick being more than friends seemingly spreading.

"So I take it you and fox boy are a couple?" Bucky's voice spoke out from the other side of Judy's apartment wall, causing Judy to groan.

"Ugh, not you too!" she groaned.

"Hey, Bucky," the voice of Pronk shouted, "leave her alone! She doesn't want to take about her relationship with that fox with you! It's too much for her to handle!"

"Oh can it, Pronk!" Bucky shouted back to Pronk.

"No, you can it!"

"YOU CAN IT!"

YOU SHUT UP!"

Judy then groaned a little, though a small smile seemed to perk up, as hearing her annoying neighbors made her fell a little better and put her previous thoughts out of the way.

* * *

 **Present day…**

"Something funny, Carrots?"

Nick's question got Judy to snap out of her train of thought, as she looked to Nick.

She then gave out a bit of a smile as she replied, "Something like that."

She then looked to Nick as she said, "I want to let you know that my family is going to love you, trust me on that."

"I'm sure they will," Nick said, feeling not so worried, "I bet your small family would be quite alright with a fox hanging around."

It was then that Judy giggled at that, getting Nick's attention, as she said, "Oh, my family is more than just small."

"Really?" Nick said, as he continued drinking his hot cocoa, "How many are you in your family?"

Judy smirked as she replied, "about 275."

That answer really shocked Nick, as he spluttered a bit of his warm drink, as it went the wrong way a bit.

Once, Nick felt all right a bit, he looked to a smiling Judy, hoping to see if she was joking.

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked.

Judy then gave him a shake of her head, her smile still glued on her.

"You're not kidding." Nick said, still eye wide.

"Nope." Judy said, "I'm serious, and most of my very young brothers and sisters can be quite handful, too."

Nick was so stunned that he could only muster up one thing to say about the large number.

"Oh boy."

* * *

 **Bunnyburrow train station**

At the station, the parents of Judy Hopps were waiting patiently as they were expecting her train to arrive.

Soon, they heard the announcer call out the train from Zootopia arriving to their stop, as the train reached the station and came to a halt.

"You doing ok, Stu?" Bonnie asked, as she looked to see her husband looking a little rattle, not quite scared, but a little ok.

"Oh, I'm fine," Stu replied, "just a little nervous on meeting this Nick fellow, that's all."

The train doors opened, and several animals were getting on and/or getting off the train as the parents kept an eye out for their daughter, and then there she was, with her bags, and right behind her was Nick, who brought his own bags too.

"Here's our girl!" Bonnie said happily, as she and Stu welcomed them with open arms, as Judy went up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hey mum, hi dad," Judy said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek, before coming out of the embrace.

"How was the trip, sweetie?" Stu asked.

"Oh, it was nice," Judy said, "no problems at all."

It was then she gestured Nick to come up to her parents, which he understood and came up to them.

"Mum, dad," Judy said, "I like to introduce you to partner and friend, Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you two." Nick said, as he shook paws with Stu.

"Pleasures all ours," Stu said, feeling a little confident following the paw shake, "nice grip you've got there, too, you must be the fox that Judy kept talking about."

"Really," Nick said with interest as he looked to a slowly blushing Judy, "so you've talked to them so much about me, Carrots?"

"Anyways," Stu then spoke up, "I'm Stu, and I like you meet my wife, Bonnie."

"Hello, Mr. Wilde," Bonnie said, as she brought her paw.

"Pleasure." Nick said, as he then kissed her paw.

"My, such a gentleman." Bonnie giggled a little.

"Why thank you." Nick said, as he took a good look at her, "You know, from the way I see you look like you could be Judy's sister."

Judy and Bonnie giggled at that, until Stu spoke up.

"So I guess that you'll be sticking around for the hoedown?" he asked.

"You bet," Judy said, "I've also wanted to show Nick around, show him the ropes on how things are around here."

"Terrific," Stu said, as he then looked to Judy with a smile, "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you, in fact, there's someone who we've brought along to meet you here."

He then gestured down, so Judy and Nick could look where he meant, and Judy's smile grew as she saw a familiar little bunny, who was wearing a blue top with a pink star on it, and had a light blue skirt to go with it, and was giggling happy to see Judy.

"Hey, Cotton!" Judy said.

"Auntie Judy!" Cotton said, as she rushed up and gave Judy a hug.

Nick was quite surprised to see the very small bunny (to his eyes), as he approached the aunt and niece.

"So," he said, getting their attention, "who's this sweet little girl?"

Judy looked to Cotton as she made an introduction to Cotton and Nick, "Cotton," she said, "I like you to meet my best friend, Nick Wilde."

"Nick," she then said as she turned to the fox, "this is little niece, Cotton."

Cotton looked quite curious as she looked to Nick, she then turned to Judy, who nodded as a way of saying that she can go on say hello to him.

Cotton then looked back at Nick, as she walked up to him, then Nick crouched down to see her as he said, "You know, you almost look like your auntie Carrots here."

It was then that Cotton gave out quite a giggle about the nickname of her aunt.

"I guess maybe," Nick suggested, "I could call you 'Mini-Carrots', don't you think?"

Cotton giggled again at that as she said, "You're funny, foxy!"

"Yes, he can be quite funny," Judy said, as she picked up Cotton to look at her, "and you are just as cute as you were the last time I was here."

"Hey," Nick spoke up, looking a bit hurtful, but with a humorous smirk, "I thought you said that you didn't like it when I say the word cute?"

"Only if I was being called cute by another bunny." Judy replied, with a smirk of her own, while Cotton still giggled at what was happening.

"Anyways," Stu said, getting their attention, "now that we're all here, how about we get moving and head for our family home."

"By all means, lead the way." Nick said, as he and Judy got a hold on some of the bags (Judy holding Cotton's paw while carrying some of her bags with the other, Stu helping out with the rest).

Stu and Bonnie got into the family truck, the same one that Judy drove when looking for Nick long while back, while Judy, Nick and Cotton were in the back, enjoying the sites of Bunnyburrow as they headed off to the Hopps' homestead.

Cotton, meanwhile, was enjoying Nick's tail as she was stroking it and hugging it.

"So fluffy!" she said with happiness and excitement.

"Heh, she's quite a handful, isn't she?" Nick asked as he looked to Judy.

"Oh yes," Judy replied, "but all the same, she's so sweet once you've get well with her. And besides, she only one of the folks I want you to meet."

Nick looked to Judy, as he knew what she was going to say, "You mean…"

"Oh yeah," Judy said with a grin, "Wait until you meet the rest of the family!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, True Believers!**

 **Plus, I understand if it's a little late, but I'm so happy that Zootopia/Zootropolis has won the Oscar for Best Animated Feature and I wish the film a little late Happy 1st Anniversary! I just loved the film so much (I even called it that it would win an Oscar too!), for now though, stay tune for more fun as Nick meets the whole Hopps family!**


End file.
